Various switches and electric controls have terminals to which wires are connected by turning a screw down onto the wire. The wire is usually quite stiff solid wire and must be formed into a loop surrounding the screw. This takes time and the screw can back off if the wire is moved causing an inadequate connection which can result in overheating of wire and terminal. Another prior approach utilized screws with capture washers of one type or another wherein the wire is captured beneath the washer. Here again the screw can back off and become loose if the wire is moved.
This invention relates to an improved terminal construction which does not require forming the wire into a loop and which grips the wire more firmly.